


The Culmination of It All

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, First Time, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Fitting into my larger Michiphina project, which is still very much a work in progress... Michalis and Phina begin a trip of sorts but their stay at a small, old shack of an inn turns out to be exciting and maybe only mildly unpleasant.Alternatively, "on an unspecified winter night, after an unspecified strip tease, [Michalis and Phina] fuck."





	The Culmination of It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthiese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthiese/gifts), [MrOlau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOlau/gifts).



> I asked the squad what kind of fic they wanted and with what trope, so here we have some smut with the classic trope of bed sharing!  
> (credits to anthiese @ ao3 [lunatiion @ tumblr] for the alternate summary <3)

 

Michalis did not want to be holed up in this shack with the silly dancer girl.

Many things would suggest otherwise but he was doing his best to aggressively deny them.

Such as the thoughts in his mind, the pounding of his heart. The tent growing in his pants the more he entertained the thought.

So what if she had danced for him? While taking off her clothes, yes, in a very alluring manner. She thought Michalis had enjoyed it.

Maybe it had been very _apparent_  that he was enjoying it. He couldn’t do too much about that.

His gaze dropped to his pants and then swiftly back up again.

He might have been very into it, but these sorts of things had a way of getting you involved in the moment. She didn’t have to go sit in his lap like that. And did he give her permission to touch him the way she did?

"Are you going to get out of the way or are you too busy fantasizing, Mimi?" 

Michalis stepped aside, keeping his back to Phina as she walked in, dragging her bag along the old flooring.

He might have given her permission, but he seriously doubted it. The former king of Macedon did _not_ have a horrible memory.

At least, he couldn’t recall having one.

"I’m very uncomfortable," he said, turning his face slightly, so that he could look at her.

"That’s not news," she said. "But you know, I think it’s that outfit of yours. Seems awfully high maintenance, too many folds of cloth, all thee clasps and things… I guess it’d be _someone’s_  thing, if you know what I mean, but…" she trailed off, giggling.

"See, this is exactly why I am uncomfortable."

"I suppose we can keep the matters of someone else’s bedroom out of ours. After all, this is _our_  bedroom tonight, isn’t it?"

"I’ll sleep on the floor," Michalis said, composing himself as he turned to face her and give the room a cursory glance. Phina thunked her bag against the floor.

"I don’t know if that’s such a good idea," she said. "Did you see the bottles of rat poison behind the desk downstairs? This isn’t exactly your cushy little palace, darling."

He elected to at least feign ignorance as he opened his bag and pulled out some sleeping clothes, but he could feel her eyes on him.

Just like they had been on him as she had slowly removed her clothing not too long ago, right in front of him.

"…Either way, I think you should make your way to the bathroom," she said, opening her bag. "Remember, it’s shared. Just like our bed."

Michalis spun around and left the room wordlessly, pyjamas in hand.

When he was changed and back in the room, he saw Phina standing by the foot of the bed in her nightwear.

"Dibs on this side of the bed," she said, climbing in. She didn’t make any clever remarks, so Michalis followed, dumping his clothes on the top of the dressing table.

As he made himself comfortable under the blankets, Phina shifted against him, her shoulder brushing his nose.

"Aren’t you getting a little too close?" she said. He frowned. She kept talking. "It’s alright, Mimi, I get it. Another first time, huh? Another one for me? I’m honoured, really."

"Beds are for sleeping," Michalis said, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth. "Not talking."

"I hope I don’t have to be the one to give you this talk," she said, turning to face him. 

He nearly gasped. Their faces were so close. Just like when she had danced… but this felt quieter, slower. Strangely more intimate but the incredible roaring of his heartbeat was still the same.

"No, I know what happens next," he said.

"Oh, do you, Michalis?"

He grunted in response. "It doesn’t involve talking."

He watched her, took her in with his eyes slowly. She wasn’t a whirlwind of enticing skin and falling clothes. She was a dancer in the moonlight, in bed, almost perfectly still. 

He could feel her every exhale.

"You never do stop moving, do you?" he said. She shifted closer.

"Not really," she said. "Maybe it’s just the way I’ve always been."

Silence hung between them for a few beats before Phina spoke again.

"Do you like watching me?"

"I’ve never seen anything like it," he said.

She shifted in place, profile speckled with moonlight pouring in through the thin curtains."Do you want to see more?"

They were getting closer and closer and Michalis hadn’t even noticed. His mind went back to her special dance, her lips so close to his. The thought sent goosebumps peppering along his skin. 

She had kissed him then. Or had she? Was he just going through the motions of the moment or did he let her kiss her then?

Was there any difference between those two? Did it really matter? He just really wanted to kiss her now.

"Your eyes," she said, and he snapped out of his thoughts. "You’re staring at me, you know. But your eyes are pretty. And well, I really don’t mind the staring."

He reached over with one hand and stroked her cheek. She lay as still as he had ever seen her.

"You want to sleep on the floor, Mimi?" she asked. He trailed his finger along her chin and shifted closer. 

"No." He leaned over and kissed her lips. It was not a quick kiss, or a chaste one. She moved against him. The last thing he saw were her eyes fluttering to a close, just as he closed his and breathed deeply, taking in that scent that he had told himself was just part of the air around him.

He was indulging all this time, but never admitting to it. He opened his mouth and kissed harder. He felt her fingers on his shoulders, trailing up. A hand in his hair.

"I don’t want to sleep just yet," he said, breaking away for air. She pressed her forehead to his. "What was that other thing beds are good for?"

Phina’s eyes sparkled. "Talking?"

He kissed her again, quick, rough kisses, many times in succession. "Do I take it off or will you?"

"Put your hands on me," she said. "I’ve been waiting long enough."

The moment guided him as his heart beat in his ears. He pulled her nightgown over her head and then removed his pyjamas.

"Does this lighting suit me?" she asked, shifting in place. Michalis’ hands found her shoulders and they trailed down along the curves of her breasts, and then her hips. They lingered near her thighs.

"Shh," he said before kissing her again. Her hands were on his chest now, palms flat. He relished the slow trailing of her fingers, lower and lower, towards his belly. He dropped a hand onto the bedsheets and curled his fist as she leaned into him to kiss back.

They went on kissing in the dark, hands grabbing whatever they could, breaking for air when they needed to. He looked at her, out of breath, just as he was.

"Hey, hey," she whispered, her hand clasping one of his. The fingers of her other hand danced in little circles along his stomach until she suddenly dropped them lower. "Still fantasizing?"

Michalis pressed his forehead to hers. She seemed so small against him, when they were this close. "About what?"

"About what almost happened last time," she whispered. "About _me_."

He kissed her cheek. "I’m not thinking about last time," he said. Slowly, he started to trail kisses down her neck. "I’m thinking about tonight."

He laid her down and let himself look at her, the same way he would glower or scowl or observe her from afar. Now, with both of them undressed and his heart racing, blood pumping, it didn’t seem all that different from those times.

Perhaps this was just the culmination of the whirlwind of whatever he had been feeling since they had met, so long ago.

"First time," Phina smiled slyly at him. "You’re very cute, did you know that, Mimi?"

"You won’t be taking this first," he said, putting his hands on her thighs. "I’m giving it to you."

She giggled. It was like music. Michalis ran a finger along her lips, down between her legs, eyes darting from her face to her crotch as he tried to understand what worked.

"Here." She sat up slightly and took his hand in hers, guiding him through the movement along her clit. She smiled at him and lay back down. "Can’t give it if you don’t know how, right?"

"The… former king of Macedon is a highly adaptable, capable leader."

He started to rub her clit with a finger, clumsily at first, watching her face.

"And a fast learner, I’d bet," she said softly. 

He carried on in silence, touching her as she sighed and groaned against his hand. 

"Michalis, kiss me," she said. 

He leaned over and earnestly started to kiss her neck, letting his lips linger against her clavicle. His skin was hot and prickly and he kept kissing, his fingers slow against her clit, one running along her entrance. He kissed her breasts and licked her nipples. She raised her hips against his fingers and started to grind against them

"Phina, may I…"

"You, asking for permission? You must really like me, Mimi."

He frowned at her. She gave him a devilish grin. He smiled back, and it came without effort, before he pressed his lips against the valley of her breasts.

"Alright," he said, climbing onto her. He kissed her mouth again. Then, without warning, he pushed into her.

He stayed that way for a moment, the feeling unreal as the girl below him, before moving slowly. She rocked her hips against him, her hands trailing down his back, lips slightly parted. He gripped her hips with one hand and used the other to stroke her face, wondered for a moment how his own expression must look, how incredible this felt, when she spoke in between noises.

"You really are beautiful," she said, cupping his face in her hands. she traced a finger along his lips. "So handsome, even more so when you smile…"

The word caught in her throat and she busked her hips against him, picking up her pace. Michalis buried his face in her neck and matched her speed.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin.

"I know," she said, tangling a hand in his hair. "I love you too."

She shook against him a moment later and he followed almost immediately after. He groaned her name as he felt himself finish, holding her as tight as he could. She was gasping his name, so softly, again and again like a mantra, her eyes lost somewhere beyond the old bedroom.

"Do you want to share the bed again next time?" 

Michalis looked over at her. She was staring at the ceiling. He stared at it, too.

"You just want to hear me say it."

She giggled. "Maybe I do. Will you give me what I want for once, without fuss?"

He was quiet. Her finger traced his forearm.

"Yes." That was the answer to both her questions.


End file.
